The Parthenon Deities
by ladymidnightblue
Summary: “I swear to the gods Ares, if you do not get out of my office, I am going to shoot your kneecaps off.” AU, multiple pairings...In a world where our beloved Gods,Goddesses,Monsters and Heroes lead different lives as mortals who try to save the world.


**Okay so this is my first story and I really need a beta because having your sister read it 80million times doesn't count. Yeah these are the god and goddesses and heroes and villains of beloved greek mythology. But there aren't any superpowers or ridicously long immortal lives. This is how I picture them if they were just regular people who had things in common with their name sakes. Please leave a review if you like and yeah it seems like every kind of spy movie out there but I wrote this first so there!**

**Rated M- For later language and scenes and cause I like the lettter M**

**Chapter One: Who We Are or The Beginning**

_**The Saviors of the World:**_

_By: Ivy Erickson_

_Their name garners whispers in the underground world of villains, miscreants, criminals, and lawbreakers. Seedy dealers shift restlessly at the word, the government scowls when uttered and people cheer with hope when the day is safe again. _

_Their name makes the opposing forces of the world curl their lips with disgust and snarl with unbridled anger._

_They are the Parthenon Deities and they are here to save the world. They look like normal people, just like you and me but do not let that fool you. That is what they want you to see. They want you to think that they are something less than they are, but in truth, they are much, much more. _

_They are the underappreciated heroes of the world, they are deadly killers who protect the innocent, and they are the best secret keepers of the world._

_No one knows how they operate, or what they look like but people remember their rescuers' odd names._

_Names like Orion and Hera, Aphrodite and Poseidon, Artemis and Hercules, Gaia and Chronos and the people of the world never know whether to laugh at the absurdities of some of the names, or cheer in good faith. _

_There seems to be a Deity everywhere at once, saving people and taking the trash of the streets_

_You ask any member of the PD (shortened by the public, because face it, it is a long to name to shout) about why they do the things they do, if they even like it and ask about the highlights of their job and they will tell you this._

'_We do it because it's not a job but a calling, we love it not like it, and something like this chooses you, not the other way around. We will continue to risk our lives for the innocent, the ones who can't do it themselves and even the ones who do not need our help.'_

_What I do know is this. They are here to stay and protect whether we really want it or not. However, I and the other reporters all believe that in times like these, we need all the protection we can get._

_**For more on the 'PD' go to page A3**_

A young woman stared at the newspaper in front of her. Her emerald green eyes narrowed with annoyance and irritation. She pushed back an errant reddish-brown curl that escaped her bun and huffed, and bit down on her lip. She angrily tapped her finger against her chin, "I am going to kill whoever decided to give a quote to a reporter. No, I am going to stab them in the eye with my nice shiny letter opener." She muttered, and the finger ceased tapping when she heard a commotion outside her office.

'_I am calm. I am reason. I will not let this bother me._' She chanted inside her head, while breathing in and out. This was a practiced motion for this young woman.

A figure burst through her side doorway, the one that came from the main office. She was sitting in her private office, which meant that she wanted to be alone and left alone.

"I am so sorry about this ma'am. He just wouldn't stop; he insisted that he needed to see you and I told him that you were busy." A young blonde woman spoke from the doorway. She looked harassed and the man that shot through the office door was both simultaneously glaring at the blonde and grinning at the brunette.

"It's alright Iris. I will deal with him myself. You may return to your desk." Iris smiled, the tension leaving her pretty face and left the doorway, humming to herself. Athena smiled back and turned to glare at the intruder.

"Sorry Athena, but I needed to see you. It's urgent." The young man smiled charmingly and ran his fingers through his black curly hair.

Athena scowled, "I swear to the gods Ares, if you do not get out of my office, I am going to shoot your kneecaps off."

"Touchy touchy. What, no coffee this morning? Want me to make you feel better. I am pretty good with me hands. But if you shoot my kneecaps off, well then we can't do any of the fun stuff." Ares' smile grew bigger and his silver eyes looked like they shone with innocence, and the gleaming smile made his tan skin look tanner.

"I am your sister. That crude trick will not work on me anymore." Athena calmly responded and repeated her mantra, _'I am calm. I am reason. I will not let this bother me.'_

"Hey hey! Dirty mind much? I was saying that we couldn't spar anymore. All girls are alike. You mean one thing and they take it another way. Do you guys all take a class or something?"

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask for a favor. I was wondering if you would approve something. One of our contacts spotted our favorite bad dude, Henrick; you know the one that smells and looks stupid but isn't? Well he was seen in Miami and I could have my team assembled in a matter of moments if you would only approve and I would really appreciate it." Rushed Ares and finished with a gleaming smile.

Athena raised a brow and looked like she was considering the possibility. Her finger resumed the tapping and with her other hand, reached forward to touch the screen of her computer.

Ares watched his sister tap her finger on her chin repeatedly and started feeling antsy. _'This was not the way it's supposed to go. She was supposed to say yes right away because I made sure she got the paper and that would have made her distracted and angry and then with my interruption....Shit...What is she reading?' _Ares ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck with worry. He started to pace, slightly and watched his seated sister while sweating, just a little.

Athena smirked at something that was one the screen and then laughed unbelievably, which gave Ares the chills.

'_This cannot be good.'_ Ares thought.

"Oh...gods and goddesses...What am I going to do with you? Oh, yes Ares, I grant you my permission with a couple of conditions. Which I want your team to hear also. Assemble them in the Conference Room A, and no dawdling. You have five minutes." Athena started smiling and finished with a scowl.

"Conditions? What...?" Ares muttered.

"Four minutes and forty seconds. Go now, before I change my mind."

Ares shook himself out of his stupor and ran out of the office, leaving Athena alone.

"What no thank you?" muttered Athena aloud. She turned her attention back to her message.

_Join me for lunch.-M _

Athena smiled and quickly typed back.

_Anytime...mine or yours?-A_

She gathered the newspaper, and a few manila files and one memory stick. She stacked them together and a message popped up.

_Mine...get rid of the baboons. You have 10 minutes.-M_

"Computer delete the messages." Athena spoke aloud and her computer chimed, "Messages deleted."

Gods, she loved technology! In addition, thanks to the brilliance of Hephaestus, Atlas, Odysseus and a few others, the Parthenon Deities were the proud owners of some very advance equipment.

Athena took on quick glance at her office, and shut down her computer manually.

She made note of where everything was and how she left it exactly.

Athena stood up from behind her desk, a huge dark gold desk and pushed her chair in behind her. Her desk was parallel to a bay window that had a window seat covered with a blue-grey fabric. Bookshelves lined one side of the room, from ceiling to the floor and they were stuffed with books of all genres. The opposite side had shelves with knick-knacks that meant something to Athena that she had collected over the years and maps and charts hung on the wall.

The only bad thing about her office was that her window seat was right in front of the doorway and even though she put two chairs in the room to sit on, many agents felt the need to sit on it.

Athena grabbed her stack of information and walked around her desk, and over to the doorway. She shut the door behind her, "Iris." Athena called out, startling the secretary out of her paperwork and humming. Iris was always humming.

"Yes Athena?" Cornflower blue eyes peaked out from under a fringe of blonde bangs, rosy red cheeks from being caught daydreaming, again, Iris was waiting patiently for whatever Athena needed.

"Will you please alert Hephaestus that the War-Dealers will be bombarding him for equipment. Also, tell everyone I am out and if there is a dire need of my person, I will be down in the lower levels. And same rules apply about the office, no one in or out unless it's me." Athena smiled and walked away from the doorway and past the 'super computer' as Artemis dubbed it.

The thing was huge, something out of a science fiction movie with its many screens and applications to use with it. Iris named it Ibid, claiming it was the name of Athena's owl in mythology. Athena trusted her secretary, even though she looked like she could be blown over by a strong wind, to protect her office from nosey agents.

"And anything else Athena?" smiled Iris. She picked up the phone, but did not push any buttons waiting patiently for Athena to give her any last minute orders.

"No that will be all Iris." Athena smiled back and gracefully walked out of the second office and entering the halls of the Parthenon Deities mansion. And was hit with an assailant of noises.

Athena made a right and walked past members of the PD, nodding her head in greeting and trying hard not to drop her folders.

"Athena."

"Hey Boss Lady."

"Boss." Were murmured as she glided past, nodding and smiling to her agents. The PD had over a hundred agents, more if she counted the ones in other countries. Not all of her agents had Greek mythological names; some had Egyptian and Roman, or even Celtic and Norse.

Athena walked into Conference Room A and was slightly shocked to see half of the War-Dealers in there.

"Mania, Bia, Eris, Enyo, Nemesis, Hecate." Athena greeted the woman who made up the War-Dealers and received greetings in return.

"Uh, the boys will be up soon. They needed to find Thantos, who um, had a slight mishap in a, um spar with Hermes." Eris explained, not looking in Athena's direction but up at the ceiling.

"If they are not here in the next minute, then I am going to send you ladies." Athena made her way to the front of the table, by what looked like a T.V.

Hecate, second in command of the War-Dealers, snorted, "You know Ares and the boys, and they'll be here at the last second making a commotion." Hecate smiled, twisting a blonde strand back up into her ponytail. Her brown eyes focused on the paper in Athena's hand and her smile fell.

"I see you received the paper." Hecate grimaced. Athena raised a brow, "Oh yes, I did. I thought it quite odd to find it on my desk this afternoon and it made me realize something. I believe I need to reinforce the idea of not speaking with the press. Amongst a few other things." Athena coolly assed the women in front of her and was pleased to find them looking slightly angry for it was always hard to asses the faces of her agents.

"We're here! Don't start without us!" Ares shouted bounding into the office following behind him was Thantos, Phobos and Deimos. They quickly took seats and looked at Athena, trying hard to appear professional. Except Athena didn't buy it only because Thantos had a split lip and a black eye. His caramel hair in disarray and he slouched in his seat, trying not to be noticed.

Athena sighed, "Children, what did I say about fighting?"

"Do it in the Temper Room and no where else." Chirped Bia smirking at Thantos who gave her the finger in return. Bia stuck her tongue out at him and Eris kicked her chair, "Sorry Athena. You know how kids can be." Drawled Mania, who was filing her nails and gently blew her ebony bangs out of her slate blue eyes.

Mania gave her team a glare, "So sorry mother." Deimos joked, causing the team to chuckle.

"Let's get down to business. Alright Athena what's up now?" Ares asked.

"You have my permission to go; you know the rules but let us go back over them. First no talking to gods-dam reporters. Second no talking to reporters. Third, keep your antics under the radar so you do not attract reporters who you shall not speak to at all. Fourth, I want a speedy report from all ten of you, just not one of them. Fifth if anything were to happen, you screw up, report to the safe house we have, immediately. Last, do not talk to reporters!" Athena threw the paper onto the table causing it to make a loud 'smack'.

"That wasn't us boss lady." Phobos gruffly pointed out, crossing his arms over his broad chest and glared at the paper heatedly his dark eyes trying to burn a hole in it.

"Relax little brother. I'm sure Athena wasn't implying it was the War-Dealers." Deimos spoke to Phobos, causing the younger man to roll his eyes. The two brothers were a sharp contrast to one another, Deimos being shorter and stockier while Phobos was tall and lighter in complexion.

"I am not implying anything about the War-Dealers. I am just reinforcing a lesson; all of the PD will receive the same lecture. You are dismissed and I sent a message to Hephaestus, he should be expecting you with some new 'tools' so to speak." Athena spoke calmly while checking off the War-Dealers of her mental list of culprits. She internally smiled when she saw the ten faces light up like children at Christmas.

"Thanks Athena." Thantos murmured, while making a hasty retreat with the rest of his team. She nodded and grabbed her folders, closing up the room behind herself.

'_Time for lunch.' _She thought and smiled to herself.


End file.
